parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hamadryas Baboon
Considered sacred by the ancient Egyptians, the hamadryas baboon (Papio hamadryas) is distinguished from other baboons by the male’s long, silver-grey shoulder cape, and the pink or red rather than black face and rump. Like all baboons, the hamadryas baboon is a large monkey with a dog-like face, pronounced brow ridges, relatively long limbs with short digits, rather coarse fur, and a relatively short tail, which in this species has a tufted tip. The male is considerably larger than the female, and has a heavy cape, bushy cheeks, and large canine teeth. While the male hamadryas baboon develops a silvery-grey coat, the juvenile and female are brown, with dark brown skin on the face and rump. The female hamadryas baboon develops colourful and pronounced sexual swellings during oestrus, and the skin over the rump becomes bright red during pregnancy. This species sometimes hybridises with the olive baboon (Papio anubis) where the ranges of the two overlap, in a small area of northern Ethiopia. Roles * It plays as Mandrill in The Cave Lion King Series Gallery Hamadrayas 02b.jpg Baboon, Hamadryas (Artifex).gif Animal Atlas Baboon.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Jumpstart Baboons.jpg|Jumpstart: Animal Adventures (2002) I.R. Baboon.jpg File:20181202_093132.jpg|Animal Stories (1999-2002) Humanoid Monkey.jpg Eleven Year Old Human Boy with His Injured Butt Because Of His Angry Mother.jpg Baboonski.png Evan Almighty Baboons.png Sing Baboon.png B8.png Star meets Hamadryas Baboon.png PartyMonkeysDKJB.png BaBoom.jpg Beast Man Image12.png Feuturama Baboons.png Mickey meets Hamadryas Baboon.png San Diego Zoo Baboons.png Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Baboon.png Okland Zoo Baboon.png Evan Almighty Baboons.png Lil Dicky Baboon.png Baboon-zoo-2-animal-park.jpg Riverbanks Zoo Baboon.png Baboon-zoo-2-animal-park.jpg 7c659-lion_king_concept_art_character_rafiki_04.jpg|Concept Art From The Lion King (1994) A_CinderCommander_Ice.jpg ronald-marc-spyolineup.jpg Wraith_ApeLeader2.png MunitionsForge_ApeLeader.jpg Swamp_ApeSoldier.jpg SDZ TV Series Baboons.png Monkeyman.jpg|Sly 2: Band of Thieves (2004) Books 6491D3CE-CF6E-4225-AF34-0622DA016380.jpeg 1675FD20-FE2C-4A1C-B464-654FE3DE40DC.jpeg 8CAEA401-6508-417D-856B-41E594D17620.jpeg C3E6F076-8CE7-4D1A-987D-7EFD9C1DA977.jpeg 3D33F716-CD27-4D20-A696-E0CF4DA85760.jpeg F25FF715-E086-47D7-8DEF-5298A0227513.jpeg F3A6EFFE-7D49-4334-A5D4-16D98218DD3D.jpeg C3C8412F-E17B-4FCD-A795-02FEC122233F.jpeg EAE89FA7-FA3D-4851-BAF6-1E8D70DF0B6C.jpeg See Also * Olive Baboon * Gelada * Chacma Baboon * Yellow Baboon * Guinea Baboon * Mandrill Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Primates Category:Sing Animals Category:Indiana Jones Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:I Am Weasel Animals Category:Skunk Fu! Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Prospect Park Zoo Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Wellington Zoo Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:The Zoo Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Teen Titans Go! Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Futurama Animals Category:Arabian Animals Category:Inuyasha Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Skansen Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Ginga Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Zoo 2: Animal Park Animals Category:North Carolina Zoo Animals Category:Oakland Zoo Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Zoo: San Diego Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Can an Aardvark Bark Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:Seton Academy Animals